


Dating/Courtship

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Autistic Keith with Helpful Lance [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Courtship, Culture Barriers, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, altean culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Allura and Shiro haven't actually talked about what happened on Zetal, yet. It's about time they did, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Send in prompts, please.

“You wanted to see me, Princess?” Shiro asked as he entered the bridge.

Allura took a deep breath and turned around to face him, “Yes I did, Shiro. I believe we have something to discuss.”

Shiro began to sweat; they hadn’t actually had a discussion about the kiss back on Zetal, but Shiro had assumed it hasn’t meant anything to Allura and tried to act normal, “Is this about what happened on Zetal?”

Allura nodded and her scales started to glow, “I never did find out what your opinion on the matter is. We’ve both had quite a lot of time to think about it; I figured it was time to have an actual discussion now.”

Shiro nodded in agreement, “You have a point. Truth be told, I’d rather hear your opinion on it, first.”

Allura smiled, took a breath and said, “Truth be told, it wasn’t a bad kiss. I wouldn’t mind if you decided you wanted to do that again. I feel affections for you that probably surpass that of friends. But if you decide you don’t want to court me, that would be okay as well and we can pretend this didn’t happen if you’d rather.”

Shiro blinked, face warn and he rubbed the back of his head, “Honestly, I think I feel the same; you aren’t a bad kisser and if you would like to have romantic relations with me, I certainly wouldn’t object since my affections are a little more than mere friendship as well. I thought you wouldn’t be interested in that though because of your responsibilities.”

Allura chuckled, “I suppose great minds think alike. But, now the question is, what are we going to do about this?”

Shiro hummed, “Well, on Earth, if you wanted to be romantically involved with someone, you’d usually ask them to be your partner and go somewhere to eat with them to get to know each other better. Once you’ve been together for a while, you’d introduce each other to your friends and family so they’d approve your partnership and to give the bucket talk of ‘hurt them and I’ll hurt you’. After that, your friends and family tease you both a lot. How does it go on Altea?”

Allura blinked, “Typically, one had to get permission from both parents in order to begin courtship; or if someone does not have parents, the two individuals closest must approve. Both parties would have to perform a task their partner’s parents assigned them in order to get that permission. From there, things tended to progress by the individuals parties’ decisions. It’s hard to explain; sometimes friends would meet, other times the individuals would go on a trip.”

“Should I ask Coran and Lance for permission to court you?” Shiro asked, “Or should I ask someone else?”

Allura blinked, “You want to court me?”

Shiro’s turn to blink, “If you’re okay with that?”

“I didn’t think you’d want to because of everything that’s been going on recently.” Allura explained.

Shiro shrugged, “We’ve been through a lot and I know there’s more to come, but if Lance and Keith can make it work, I figured we could too. But only if you want to.”

Allura smiled and nodded, “Takashi Shirogane, I would be honored to be courted by you.”

* * *

“Fucking, finally.” Lance muttered.

Keith nodded in agreement, “I can’t believe your plan took this long to work.”

“Fuck you Keith.” Lance huffed..

“Please do.” Keith smirked.

Lance’s face turned completely beat red and he shut up.

Pidge’s eyes rolled, “You two are disgusting.”

“Come on, Pidge, be nice.” Hunk lightly scolded, “It’s not everyday your Space Dad finally gets a girlfriend.”

“Ahh, young Paladins, they’re not partners yet.” Coran stated, “Lance and I need to assign Shiro a task to prove his worth while Keith and Pidge do the same for Allura.”

“I’ll make sure there’s plenty of dinner for you to eat once that’s done.” Hunk scampered off to the kitchen, “Guess I can have the mice keep me company.”


End file.
